Trop loin, trop longtemps
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Texte articulé autour de la chanson de Nickelback "Far Away". Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première. Kanon revient au Sanctuaire juste avant l'Hadès pour obtenir le pardon d'Athéna. Merci Andromedaleslie pour m'avoir inspiré cet exercice. Bonne lecture.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

**Genre :** Songfic sur une chanson de Nickelback "Far away"

**Rating :** Tous mais je poste dans le M.

**Spoiler :** Kanon rejoint le Temple d'Athéna juste avant que ne débute la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès…

**Note :** C'est ma première songfic. Soyez indulgent, la traduction française n'est pas toujours très jolie, en anglais ça sonne beaucoup mieux. Cette chanson, je l'écoute en boucle…

Merci à Andromedaleslie qui m'a inspiré cet exercice.

Trop loin, trop longtemps…

"Far Away" de Nickelback

Je dois y aller. Je suis irrésistiblement attiré vers ce lieu par une force contre laquelle je ne peux pas lutter. Est-ce elle qui m'appelle ? On dirait bien. Oui, c'est le même cosmos qui m'a sauvé tant de fois. C'est bien elle. Pourquoi ?

J'emprunte le passage secret qui relie tous les Temples pour arriver au sien. J'entre, toujours poussé par je ne sais quel sortilège divin. Elle est là, devant moi, si jeune et si ancienne à la fois. Si belle, si pure, elle resplendit d'amour et de bonté. Je ne vois pas l'humaine mais la Déesse en elle. Ma Déesse. A-t-elle senti, a-t-elle su que je voulais la voir une dernière fois ? Avant que tout ça ne se termine. Parce que je sais que la fin est proche. Ce que je ressens, cette menace est si noire, si vil, si implacable que je sais que pour la vaincre il nous faudra mourir.

Son cosmos se déploie telle une nuée ardente, chaude, douce et m'enveloppe. Ce qu'elle me communique m'emplit de sérénité et de bien être. Je sais à ce moment que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait. Je m'agenouille et je baisse la tête, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps l'éblouissement de son aura. Sa voix mélodieuse explose dans ma tête et me bouleverse.

_- Je connais ton cœur, je sais ce qu'il renferme. Je te pardonne tes errements passés. Je sais que tu as compris ce qui nous menace et que tu te battras à mes cotés. Nous faisons tous des erreurs mais la plus grande est de ne pas les corriger._

_- Je saurais me montrer digne de votre pardon et de votre confiance. Je fais le serment sur mon sang d'offrir ma vie pour protéger la votre._

_- Et je sais que tu honoreras ce serment._

Je me tranche le poignet d'un geste vif, quelques gouttes tombent au sol comme autant de perles écarlates que je regarde, hypnotisé. Une petite main délicate entourée d'un halo doré se pose sur l'entaille profonde et la plaie se referme comme par magie. Je lève la tête et mes yeux plonge dans un regard si bleu, si brillant, si bienveillant. Il y a tant de douceur et de compassion dans ce beau visage que je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Soudain nous nous figeons tous les deux. Nous venons de percevoir plusieurs cosmos d'une formidable puissance dont un en particulier que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis presque un an, son possesseur ayant été tué lors de la Bataille des Douze Maisons. Et sans que je n'y puisse absolument rien, une vague de souvenirs afflue dans mon esprit.

This time, This place _(Ce moment, cet endroit)_Misused, mistakes _(Abusé, trompé)  
_Too long, Too late _(Trop long, trop tard)  
_Who was I to make you wait _(Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre)  
_Just one chance _(Juste une chance)_Just one breath _(Juste un souffle)  
_Just in case there's just one left _(Juste au cas où il n'en resterait qu'un)  
_'Cause you know, _(Parce que tu sais…)  
_you know, you know _(Tu sais, tu sais…)_

En ce lieu, à cet instant, je réalise que j'ai attendu bien trop longtemps. Depuis la fin de la Bataille du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, j'ai eu largement le temps de revenir mais je ne le fais que maintenant. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais honte, parce que j'ai préféré attendre qu'elle m'appelle. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter mes erreurs qui ont tant coûté en vies humaines. A bien y regarder, nous sommes pareils. Parce que tu n'as pas résisté à la possession, des hommes de grande valeur sont morts. Parce que j'étais dévoré d'ambition, d'autres hommes de grande valeur sont morts.

Je réalise que toutes les choses qui nous ont séparées sont bien moins nombreuses que celles qui nous rapprochent.

Je réalise que notre acharnement à vouloir détruire, anéantir ce lien qui nous unis, nous a fait penser à lui tous les jours pendant toutes ses années où nous avons été séparé, le renforçant plus qu'il n'est possible de le dire. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis seul, même si je sens ta présence, toute proche.

Et je réalise que je t'aime, mon frère…

That I love you _(Que je t'aime)  
_I have loved you all along _(je t'ai toujours aimé)  
_And I miss you _(Et tu me manques)  
_Been far away for far too long _(J'ai été __trop __loin, trop longtemps)  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _( Je__ continue à rêver que tu seras avec moi)  
_And you'll never go _(Et tu ne partiras jamais)  
_Stop breathing if _(J'arrête de respire__r)  
_I don't see you anymore _( Si je ne te vois plus)_

La réalité de ce sentiment me frappe en plein cœur comme un poignard, mais que la douleur est douce. Je sais que c'est impossible, pourtant je perçois ta présence. Ce que j'éprouve est si intense que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir avant l'heure. Je prends conscience que j'appelais ta présence de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Combien de nuits ai-je rêvé que nous nous retrouvions mais je refusais de m'en souvenir. Pas par fierté mais parce que ça me faisait trop mal. La solitude qui m'accompagnait chaque jour était plus cruelle encore si je me souvenais de mes rêves où nous étions ensembles, comme deux frères, comme des jumeaux que rien n'aurait jamais dû séparer. Je rêvais que tu ne partais pas, que tu revenais sur tes pas pour me libérer de cette prison.

On my knees, I'll ask (_A genoux, je demanderai)  
_Last chance for one last dance _(Une dernière chance pour une dernière danse)  
_'Cause with you, I'd withstand _(Parce qu'avec toi je ré__sisterai)  
_All of hell to hold your hand _(A t__out l'enfer pour prendre ta main)  
_I'd give it all _(Je donnerais tout)_I'd give for us _(Je donnerais pour nous)  
_Give anything but I won't give up _(Je donnerais n'importe quoi mais ne m'abandon__n__e pas)  
_'Cause you know, _Parce que tu sais__…)  
_You know, you know _( Tu sais, tu sais…)_

Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour avoir une chance de te revoir. Je sais que tu as passé la première maison, que tu as failli tuer Mû. Je sais aussi qui t'accompagne. A deux nous serions invincibles. Nous pourrions protéger Athéna comme jamais elle ne le fut auparavant. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es retourné contre elle. Pour la promesse d'une illusion de vie éternelle ? Tu es dans notre Temple. Je dois t'arrêter. Si j'arrive à te convaincre de renoncer à ton projet alors peut-être aurons-nous une chance de nous voir, de nous parler, de nous étreindre une dernière fois avant que tu ne repartes dans les ténèbres. Alors je me matérialise devant toi, j'emprisonne Shura et Camus dans notre labyrinthe, j'espère avoir assez de temps pour te faire entendre raison. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, tu ne veux rien savoir et tu réduis néant mon illusion. J'ai si mal… Rien ne peut plus vous arrêter. Tu m'attaques mais j'ai le sentiment que tu n'as pas vraiment voulu m'atteindre, juste me décourager.

Milo est là. Il est le dernier Chevalier d'Or vivant entre les Spectres d'Hadès et Athéna. Il est indigné de savoir que la Déesse m'a pardonné et me considère comme l'un de ses défenseurs. Le puissant et loyal Scorpion n'est pas de cet avis et comme je le comprends. Il me menace, mais penser à toi me donne une force et une volonté que je ne croyais pas posséder. Il n'accepte pas que je puisse être sincère dans mon repentir. Son Aiguille Ecarlate sera mon juge, mon jury et mon bourreau. La douleur est si intense que j'ai cru plus d'une fois devenir fou, mais pour toi je résisterai à tout. Je dois prouver que je suis digne d'être un Chevalier d'Athéna, je n'abandonnerai pas. Pour toi, pour nous, parce que je t'aime mon frère…

That I love you _(Que je t'aime)  
_I have loved you all along _(je t'ai toujours aimé)  
_And I miss you _(Et tu me manques)  
_Been far away for far too long _(J'ai été __trop __loin, trop longtemps)  
_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _( Je continue à rêver que tu seras avec moi)  
_And you'll never go _(Et tu ne partiras jamais)  
_Stop breathing if _(J'arrête de respire__r)  
_I don't see you anymore _( Si je ne te vois plus)_

Je résiste à la douleur qui s'est emparée de mon corps, et la folie qui menace de détruire mon esprit. Nous avons été trop longtemps éloigné l'un de l'autre et maintenant que je te sens si proche, je ne peux pas flancher et laisser échapper cette chance que nous soyons réunis, même si ce n'est que pour quelque minutes, quelque secondes. Milo m'accepte enfin. Il me nomme comme s'il me baptisait de son pardon. Kanon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Ca sonne étrangement à mes oreilles. Je croyais que j'en serais heureux, mais pour moi, il n'y a qu'un seul Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et c'est toi Saga, celui qu'on surnommait autrefois "l'incarnation d'un dieu" tant ta gentillesse, ta bonté et ta compassion était à l'image que l'on se faisait des Dieux. Quelle erreur ! Où est la compassion d'Hadès qui veut détruire l'humanité ?

Je sais que tu as atteint le Temple du Cancer. Deathmask n'a pas tenu longtemps face au Bélier, Aphrodite non plus. Pourtant quelque chose vous retient, tes compagnons et toi.

Soudain, votre cosmos disparait, je crois qu'on m'arrache le cœur, je suffoque. J'étais si près de te revoir. Mais voilà que vous réapparaissez dans le Temple de la Vierge et là vous commettez l'impensable. Mis au courant du plan d'Athéna, je ne peux croire ce que vous avez fait. Et lorsque vous recommencez face à Milo, Mû et Aïolia, je me dis que tout est fini. Nos efforts sont réduits à néant. Mais non, il y a un infime espoir. J'apporte à Athéna un coffret, qui contient un objet maudit, un objet qui aurait dû être détruit de puis longtemps.

Soudain tu es là sous mes yeux, Mû te lâche et tu t'écroules. Je ferme un instant les yeux. Tu portes un surplis, cette vision m'est insupportable. Mais tu es si proche de moi…

I wanted _(J'ai voulu)  
_I wanted you to stay _(J'ai voulu que tu reste)  
_'Cause I needed _(Parce que j'avais besoin)  
_I need to hear you say _(J'avais besoin de t__'entendre le dire)  
_That I love you _(Que je t'aime)  
_I have loved you all along (_Je t'ai toujours aimé)  
_And I forgive you _(Et je te pardonne)  
_For being away for far too long (_D'avoir été si loin, si longtemps)  
_So keep breathing _(Continue de vivre)  
_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _(Parce que je ne partirai plus)  
_Believe it _(Tu dois y croire)  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go _(Accroche-toi à moi, ne me laisse plus jamais partir)_

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Je voudrais que les choses ne bougent plus. Tu es là devant moi, tu te redresses. Nos regards se croisent, nos yeux se parlent. Je m'approche, je te tends le coffret. A cet instant nos doigts se frôlent, dans mon esprit, je t'entends prononcer mon nom. Il y a tant douleur, de tristesse, de détresse dans ce simple mot que je détourne le regard pour ne pas m'effondrer en larmes à tes cotés, pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras et te hurler à quel point je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Je te pardonne mon emprisonnement, je suis resté loin de toi trop longtemps. Je sais que je vais encore te perdre et à cette pensée mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine.

So keep breathing _(Continue de vivre)  
_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _(Parce que je ne partirai plus)  
_Believe it _(Tu dois y croire)  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go _(Accroche-toi à moi, ne me laisse plus jamais partir)_

Athéna est morte. Tu emportes son corps au Château d'Hadès. L'armure d'Or de Gémeaux me reconnait comme son porteur et vient recouvrir mon corps. Je sais à quelle seconde tu t'es transformé en poussière d'étoile, mais où que tu sois, tu veilles sur moi, tu veilles sur nous tous. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux. J'accompagne Dohko dans le Monde des Ténèbres. Je me bats de toutes mes forces, j'ai l'impression de te sentir à mes cotés, je veux que tu sois fier de moi.

Vous êtes devant le Mur des Lamentations, les autres armures appellent la mienne, la notre. Je te la renvoie et j'affronte Radamanthe à mains nues. Je meurs en le tuant. Mon âme rejoint la tienne. Nous n'avons pas vécu ensemble, ou si peu, mais nous allons mourir cote à cote. Enfin réunis, nous allons disparaître… et je ne connais pas plus belle façon que de le faire à tes cotés… unis pour l'éternité… mon frère…

So keep breathing _(Continue de vivre)  
_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore _(Parce que je ne partirai plus)_

Je ne partirai plus. Je suis avec toi, pour toujours. Accroche-toi à moi comme je m'accroche à toi. Ne me laisse plus m'éloigner, ne me laisse plus partir…

Ne me laisse plus jamais partir…

Keep breathing _(Continue de vivre)  
_Hold on to me and, never let me go _(Accroche-toi à moi, ne me laisse plus jamais partir)_

The end _(Fin)._


End file.
